Carving Of Love
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Tony once made Angela a promise. Tonight he is going to make it come true.


The night air was cool and the sky was filled with a million stars. As he lay there with her in his arms he felt a peace that he hadn't felt in a long time. Every day, every minute, every second since they married just got better and better. Their marriage was all he had imagined and dreamed it would be. But there was still something wrong, something missing. A promise he had made her long ago. A promise that he had never forgotten. A promise he was going to honor tonight while she slept.

He gently slipped his arms from around her and slid out of bed putting on his robe that had been tossed to the floor. He walked quietly to the door turning around to gaze at his lovely wife a small soft smile lightning up his face. She would so surprised when she saw what he had done. She probably thought he had forgotten. It had been a long time since he had promised her. But he had never forgotten. Never. Even when they were apart after she left him in Iowa he remembered. How could he possibly forget? It had been something he had wanted to do for a long time. He remembered how she had smiled when he told her what he wanted to do. Now all had to do was fulfill his promise.

He walked downstairs through the living room and went into the kitchen. Gathering up the necessary tools from his tool box that was under the sink he left the kitchen and made his way back upstairs. Entering their bedroom he gazed at her and smiled. "She is going to be so surprised when she wakes up." he whispered quietly to himself.

Quietly and steadily he worked. But it really wasn't work. It was pleasure. It was joy. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He couldn't wait to see her smile. He finished and stroked his hands over his surprise for her. Pleased with his work and confident that she would like it he gathered up his tools and walked back downstairs to the kitchen to put them back in his tool box.

He entered their room once again and slipped off his robe lying it across the foot of their bed. He slipped quietly into bed and ever so gently slid his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Breathing in the sweet strawberry scent of her hair he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She awoke and looked over at him. He was sound asleep his hair all mussed, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out. He looked so handsome. She couldn't believe that he was all hers. That she was all his. That they were together. Really and truly together. It had been touch and go for a long time. But they had made it. She softly kissed him on the cheek and slipped on her robe that had been tossed on the floor. As she made her way to the bathroom she saw it. At first she wasn't quite sure what it was. The bright morning sun was causing a glare across the room. She knelt down to get a better look and immediately her eyes filled with tears. He had done it. He had actually done it. She had remembered when he had told her that he wanted to do it. How loved and cherished she felt when he had told her. No man had ever wanted to do something this sweet or this romantic for her. But he had and not just once, but twice.

"He remembered." she smiled through her tears.

"Of course I did." came the deep, husky voice of her husband. Turning around she noticed him looking at her with a huge smile on his face. Gathering up his robe from the end of the bed he slipped it on and went over to join her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." she smiled. "It's so sweet."

"Well I made this promise to you when we were thinking of selling the house."

"I remember. You wanted a place that you could carve..."

"Tony Loves Angela." he finished for her. "And now every time you have a bad day, every time you feel sad and lonely all you have to do is look at this carving and remember that I love you."

"I could never feel sad and lonely being married to you." she said placing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Well that's good to know." he smiled and kissed her back.

Breaking their kiss she put her head on his shoulder while he slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Gazing at the words she smiled and said. "Carving Of Love."

"What?"

"This is a Carving Of Love" she said taking his hand in hers. "Just like you did at camp."

"Anthony and Ingrid." he grinned lifting her hand and gently kissing it.

"I guess this is sort of a tradition for us."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So I guess it is my turn to carve something." she grinned and pulled away so that they were now facing one another.

"I guess so."

Smiling she traced her fingers ever so lightly across his chest. Her fingers made various motions making him smile.

"There all finished." she smiled. "Angela Loves Tony."

"That's one beautiful carving" he grinned.

"Yes and it's there forever. Just like the carving you made for me."

"Forever." he said softly pulling her closer to him and gently kissing her sweet lips once again.


End file.
